


Celestials

by buhbo



Series: Celestials [1]
Category: celestials - Fandom
Genre: Fate, Magic, Other, Rebellion, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, War, different planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhbo/pseuds/buhbo
Summary: In the world of Tuotania a distant planet not yet discovered by earth, a girl comes home after travelling for three years to a civilisation on the brink of civil war, again. As she balances not being captured by the army, an unknown power brewing inside of her and always getting into mischief. She meets many people in her exotic journey of life shrouded in the smoke of incense, forest spirits, rebellions and-- outer space!? as people begin to figure out one civil war could actually be something much, much bigger than anyone anticipated, the panic sets in!





	Celestials

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one-  
> 'The Town of Litrano'

CHAPTER 1  
The days pass quickly when you’re older. The memories you hold turn to relics of the past and seem to escape your mind, the tiny details that made your story whole disappear over time, but try not to forget.  
The middle wall is where those without enemies or friends settle down and the further you walk to the edge the more your loose the truth of the inner and outer walls. A girl of 16 has settled on the outskirts of the middle wall, she wonders the fields and abandoned cities in search of somewhere safe to rest her head, and her aching body. Finally she reaches a familiar fish market where poverty crumbles at every street and corner, the town of Litrano. 

‘Mrs Rose, could I have eight counters worth of fish?’ Mrs Rose was an old friend and her aged face that held millions of stories could be slightly intimidating if you don’t know her but she’s really just a kind old lady with lots of passion for fishing. ‘Eight counters! Who do you think I am? A fish goddess-’ she turned towards the girl as her big glasses slipped down her nose and her mouth opened like the gaping litran on her table. Her already rosy face paled and then went as red and a tomato. She stared at the stranger for a second then gathered her words: ‘Row!’ her smile broadened as she absentmindedly gave Row 24 counters worth of fish.  
‘Yeah, just got back from my travels and I’m here to stay from now on I guess.' Row, though startled by the sheer amount of fish she was being offered graciously accepted the gift. Mrs Rose carefully wrapped up the gift in brown paper her sun spotted hands moving delicately over the fish and laid them in Row’s basket as though they were an ornament. Her smile lines creased around her eyes as she looked up at the tired girl with great curiosity like she could see into her mind.  
‘What?’ ‘ Mrs Rose lowered her head to her stall, clearly amused 'You say lies like that around here often and you’ll end up with nobody trusting you.’  
“What do ya’ mean? I’m not lying!” Rose frowned and then grinned up at her “everyone knows you ain’t gonna stay Row, ya never do.” She put the last fish in the worn basket and scratched her neck. “Anyway, nice to know your back, ain’t the same without ya” she frowned as a strange snoring noise emerged from behind her “Ruby’s by the back of the shop, tell her she’s gotta get up or she ain’t getting none fish!” She tossed the old key backwards as Row fumbled for it midair, she was surprised it didn’t break when it hit the floor; the old thing was nearly rusted to the breaking point. she trudged round the back of the shop dragging her worn boots ad unlocked a rotting door. “Ruby, Your mum wants ya up, its past second sun already, and she says you ain’t gonna be getting any fish for dinner tonight if ya don’t do as she says.” A creature stirred in the back and ruby slowly rose from her fortress of pillows, crawled over to the window and sluggishly replied  
“fish again... Seems like the worlds made of that stuff.” Her matted ginger hair covered her eyes but her toothy grin could make up for her lack of appearance. Rising through the mist of incense and dust she smiled at the familiar figure and twitched her toes. “How come yer here? Thought you said you weren’t coming back after last time. to find a better life wasn’t it?” “Well I couldn’t seem to get my hands on a reliable job so I though home was best after all-“ “Ya mean ya kept getting fired?” she laughed and carried on with her chores  
“... I don’t like how this family can always read me.”  
Ruby crouched over a small old looking box and rummaged around in the contents of it. It was made of musty wood with peeling red paint on it, the clink of keys emerged from the box and disturbed the villages short peace in the morning, it seemed to hold all of the stories of the people who had used those keys before. “here, you can use the villa on the other side of the road, you’ll probably like it there it’s all earthy and snug.” A glimpse of emerald eyes peered from underneath her mop of hair and then retreated into the curved shadows on her face. “Sorry Ruby, I’ve already got a place, but I’ll come to visit often.” The traveller picked up her bags, strung her cape around her shoulders and made her way to the door; she had changed over her travels and the family she once knew so well was a rosy memory slowly coming back to her. “Promise to come back?” She spoke as she slunk back into the shade of her room  
“Promise.”

The sun hung low today as though to greet The Town of Litrano, and so like the sun familiar faces greeted the girl too. These roads, softened from the millions of feet wandering on them shined in the low light as fields of green and water swamped around the town making it seem like an island, somehow the town has always felt much more secluded and calmer than anywhere else. Al though, despite Litrano being described like a luxury, life around here always been plagued with slums, poverty and secrets hidden under capes and clouds of candle smoke, but, (strangely as nobody cares for them) the crop fields around the heaven are healthy and dense, they drape the air in fresh and natural scents and mask the odour of disease.  
What Row found odd was that it had been four years since she had been here and she could remember every detail like she saw it yesterday. A familiar turning to the right and then too slide down the old roofs covered in blankets of moss; pipes and wooden structures lay out like a map before her and she absentmindedly walked on the path she had embedded in her brain all those years ago. She went down the alleyway, past the shrine and through the Fields of the dead: The old clumped houses petrified in the past lay as still as statues, their burn marks are more faded than before her travels. She passed the last ruin and stepped into the expanse of the flower fields, a breath of fresh air endorses anyone who comes here and the beauty of it stops time, some say that men who were foolish enough to be possessed by this beauty fell in love with the land and died here, only to become the soil of the flowers. That’s why she loved the place, not everything is as it seems. Mrs Rose told her when she was a child only the strongest willed person could live there and that’s why she does.  
Row created her house when she was ten years old, before that she was just a well known kid roaming the village and causing mischief. The day after her birthday some kids came up to her and asked her to play, one of them being ruby, of course, she agreed and they all caused havoc around the market. After having their fill of trouble and being the demons of town they finally came around to the fields of the dead where it was forbidden for youngsters to go and so before they all got caught for even being there they bolted and came across the flower fields where they created a camp. It was the perfect place for ‘wanna-be’ rebels like them pretending we were so called ‘warriors’ as they walked though the forbidden, deadly, dangerous field of the dead to get to their camp in the riddled flower fields where supposedly men were killed. Looking back the kids probably just wanted some way to believe they were special.  
After a summer, winter and spring of freedom a year later the mischeif's disbanded. One of them got killed; she was called San and she was performing one of her pranks in town showing how she could balance on her head on top of a roof, she did it, maybe to prove something to her devil parents or maybe to just mess around, but, after a moment of safety and success of this trick. She fell. And for many weeks afterwards a stain of blood seeped in the stones.  
The next day nobody but Ruby and Row came to the camp, the days went by and soon ruby stopped coming , then it was just Row, all alone and so she made that small den into her home, a fully functional, five meter square shelter hidden from anything uncomforting. Speaking of, a smell of familiar musk rocked Row out of the past and she pressed her hand on the door in front of her. It creaked and opened to the dusty mess, just like how it should be.  
Laying the fish out on a plank of wood she noticed an old friend hiding in the corner of the room.  
“Leilei?” the small cream coloured creature emerged from behind the basket and wiggled its nose in reply (or in reply to the fish in the basket). Her big pointy ears twitched as though she was waving back at row.  
“Come ‘ere girl! I’ve missed you!” a small tail flicked around her cheeks as she jumped up onto her shoulder and licked her paws.

It seemed the only thing that had changed around this town that seemed to be stuck in the past, was, in fact Row; she looked down at her gloved hands, frowning softly, recalling the times when she took them off and strange things would happened. It only happened when she was emotional but it’s still strange enough. Things start to grow from where she had touched something. She had asked strangers in her travels if they knew what was happening to her. Some rumoured she was possessed by the nature spirits. Some assumed she was a witch and put up notices about her and some thought she was terminally ill with some sort of fungi infection that is quite popular in the slums due to the toxic spores from outside the walls. One person even said she was one of the ‘Celestials, Those who descended from the planets core’! Eventually she learned to just keep her mouth shut.  
It happened the first time when she was in eating by the bank of River Tuotania when she was 15, the river that circles the whole planet. For some strange reason she was the happiest she had been in a long time that day. She was content. That was until vines started to uncurl from her palms and flowers budded from her fingers, however, that was the only time it happened when she was happy.  
Leilei pawed her collar bone and purred quietly like she was gently rocking sparrow back into reality. She was a clever... animal, truth is Leilei isn’t a classified animal. She limped into the den one day with a broken paw and then stayed in the company of incense and books, probably because she knew there was food. After Row healed her, she started looking after Row; she looked at the second sun and meowed at it as it sunk behind the hills reminding row to go to bed  
‘See you tomorrow.’ Curling up on the mounds of blankets with a furry water bottle at her chest, Row waited for morning to come.


End file.
